Gabby/Gallery/Season 4
Robot Power S4E3 Gabby found.png S4E3 Gabby is making a robot.png S4E3 Gabby "I used robotics".png S4E3 Gabby explains robotics step one.png S4E3 Gabby explains robotics step two.png S4E3 Blaze "We'll help you find it".png S4E3 Blaze looks around.png S4E3 Gabby installs the circle piece.png S4E3 AJ and Gabby impressed by the robot.png S4E3 Blaze, AJ and Gabby see the robot working.png S4E3 Gabby explains robotics step three.png S4E3 Gabby describing coding.png S4E3 Gabby coding the robot.png S4E3 Gabby gives her robot instructions.png S4E3 Toolbox spotted.png S4E3 Gabby's robot picks up the toolbox.png S4E3 Gabby congratulates her robot.png S4E3 Gabby's robot with heart eyes.png S4E3 Blaze wants to play with the robot.png S4E3 Blaze gets out a ball.png S4E3 Ball tossed.png S4E3 Blaze, AJ and Gabby cheer the robot on.png S4E3 Gabby's robot catches the ball.png S4E3 Blaze, AJ and Gabby congratulate the robot.png S4E3 Crusher and Pickle watching Gabby's robot.png S4E3 Blaze sees Crusher and Pickle get blasted out.png S4E3 Others come to Blaze's aid.png S4E3 Gabby stops the panicking.png S4E3 AJ "What if we build a robot of our own?".png S4E3 AJ "A robot just as big and strong".png S4E3 Gabby likes AJ's idea.png S4E3 Blaze ready to use robotics.png S4E3 View becomes a blue grid.png S4E3 Gabby announces step one.png S4E3 Let's give the robot some legs.png S4E3 Blaze using his headlights to project the robot design.png S4E3 Let's give our robot a body.png S4E3 The robot should have arms.png S4E3 Time for step two.png S4E3 Go for it.png S4E3 Everyone marvels at Robot Blaze.png S4E3 Crusher "Even I have to admit".png S4E3 Gabby ready for step three.pn S4E3 Blaze lifts the wall back into place.png S4E3 Robot Blaze stands ready.png S4E3 Gabby, Crusher, Pickle and the robot see Blaze off.png S4E3 Gabby, Crusher and Pickle watching Blaze on the tablet.png S4E3 Gabby arrives.png S4E3 AJ "Boy, are we glad to see you".png S4E3 Blaze "What's your plan".png S4E3 Gabby "Check it out".png S4E3 AJ spots a tire.png S4E3 Blaze "Thanks, little friend".png S4E3 Trucks gather round Robot Blaze.png S4E3 Gabby dubs Blaze a hero.png S4E3 Bump interviewing Robot Blaze.png Breaking the Ice S4E4 Gabby calling Robot Blaze.png|"Robot Blaze! Over here!" S4E4 Blaze and AJ meet with Gabby.png|"Hey, Gabby. What's goin' on?" S4E4 Gabby "I've got a big surprise".png|"I've got a big surprise that I can't wait to show you guys!" S4E4 Gabby "Take a look".png|"Here, take a look!" S4E4 Gabby pulls a flower on the bush.png S4E4 Bushes moving.png S4E4 Hole revealed.png Robots to the Rescue S4E5 Robot Blaze appears on a ledge.png S4E5 Blaze greeting his friends.png S4E5 Robot Blaze standing tall.png S4E5 Zip cord appears above Blaze.png S4E5 Blaze ziplines down.png S4E5 Blaze joins his friends.png S4E5 Blaze "Can turn into robots too".png S4E5 Watts and Starla in astonishment.png S4E5 Gabby "We can transform everyone".png S4E5 Blaze projecting the robot model.png S4E5 Everyone saying Let's Blaze.png The Super-Size Prize S4E6 Blaze passes the garage.png S4E6 Gabby fixing a truck.png Robots in Space S4E9 Monster Machines responding to Commander Megan.png S4E9 Blaze "Loud and clear".png S4E9 Blaze introducing Commander Megan.png S4E9 Zeg "That is important mission".png S4E9 Let's look for the satellite.png S4E9 Look carefully.png S4E9 Monster Machines cheer for Commander Megan.png S4E9 AJ and Gabby happy for Commander Megan.png S4E9 Blaze "Way to go".png S4E9 Darington "You're a hero".png S4E9 Monster Machines shocked.png S4E9 Starla "Are you okay?".png S4E9 Blaze "We'll have to go into outer space".png S4E9 We'll transform into space robots.png S4E9 Monster Machines on blue grid.png S4E9 Blaze and friends ready for a space robot transformation.png S4E9 Let's give it delta wings.png S4E9 Blaze "Time to become".png S4E9 Monster Machines about to transform.png S4E9 Monster Machines jump through the space robot model.png S4E9 Watts and Darington transform into space robots.png S4E9 Monster Machines get into launch positions.png S4E9 Gabby announces countdown to blastoff.png S4E9 Monster Machines "2!".png S4E9 Monster Machines "1!".png S4E9 Monster Machines fly past trucks.png S4E9 Watts flies up.png S4E9 Watts and Darington flying together.png S4E9 Blaze leading the pack.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly away from Earth.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly past the screen.png S4E9 Watts passes by.png S4E9 Darington flipping over Watts.png S4E9 Blaze watching Darington.png S4E9 Watts and Zeg side by side.png S4E9 Watts, Zeg and Blaze flying.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly through outer space.png S4E9 Gabby presenting her planet map.png S4E9 Watts "Sounds like a shortcut to me".png S4E9 Blaze "This way".png S4E9 Monster Machines inside the wormhole.png S4E9 Monster Machines having fun in the wormhole.png S4E9 Watts "It's probably nothing".png S4E9 Watts hears the sound again.png S4E9 Gabby "It's collapsing!".png S4E9 Monster Machines increase their speed.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly even faster.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly the fastest of all.png S4E9 Wormhole closes completely.png S4E9 Gabby shows the planet map again.png S4E9 Blaze "We can't stop now".png S4E9 Monster Machines "Space robot power!".png S4E9 Monster Machines all together again.png S4E9 Stripes "Nothing can stop us".png S4E9 Watts "'Cause we've got".png S4E9 Monster Machines "Space robot power!" 2.png S4E9 Blazing Speed infuses everyone.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship fly back past Saturn.png S4E9 Blaze, Watts and Darington use Blazing Speed.png Power Tires S4E10 Blaze's grand entrance.png S4E10 Blaze "All right team".png S4E10 AJ and Gabby are ready.png S4E10 Blaze "One of the biggest, craziest races".png S4E10 Almost all racers lined up.png S4E10 Blaze "Looks like we're both racing".png S4E10 Crusher "You'll never beat me to Lava Island".png S4E10 Pickle announces the race start.png S4E10 Racers tense up.png S4E10 Tell Blaze to start.png S4E10 Racers start the Race to Lava Island.png S4E10 Racers head into the distance.png S4E10 Racers entering the jungle.png S4E10 Racers enter the first turn.png S4E10 Blaze passing the other trucks.png S4E10 Blaze and Crusher neck and neck.png S4E10 Blaze in the lead.png S4E10 Blaze reaches a rocky cliff.png S4E10 Gabby "Watch out!".png S4E10 Blaze dodges the logs.png S4E10 Blaze inadvertently hops on a log.png S4E10 Log rolls Blaze toward a cliff.png S4E10 Blaze about to fall.png S4E10 Blaze sliding down the rock hill.png S4E10 Blaze can't stop.png S4E10 Blaze reaches a cactus patch.png S4E10 Blaze drives uncontrollably through the cactus.png S4E10 Blaze finally stops.png S4E10 Blaze "I think so".png S4E10 Blaze with flat tires.png S4E10 Gabby "They must have popped".png S4E10 Blaze showing his flat tires.png S4E10 Blaze can't drive.png S4E10 Blaze won't give up.png S4E10 Gabby has an idea.png S4E10 Blaze "Make new tires?".png S4E10 AJ "We can build special tires".png S4E10 Gabby "Tires that can do amazing things".png S4E10 Blaze "With tires like that".png S4E10 AJ "Let's get building".png S4E10 Gabby assembling the outer rim.png S4E10 AJ adds the second half of the outer rim.png S4E10 Gabby rolling the outer rim.png S4E10 AJ and Gabby construct the treads.png S4E10 AJ and Gabby putting the hubcap in place.png S4E10 Gabby locks in the hubcap.png S4E10 Gabby adds the center cap.png S4E10 Gabby presents Blaze's new Power Tires.png S4E10 Blaze admires the Power Tires.png S4E10 AJ "Get back up to the racetrack".png S4E10 Gabby "Let's give them Bouncing Power".png S4E10 Blaze ready for Bouncing Power.png S4E10 Power Tires changing.png S4E10 Blaze starts bouncing.png S4E10 Blaze "Now hang on".png S4E10 Blaze boucing and flipping.png S4E10 Gabby "We're back in the race".png S4E10 Blaze "We can still catch up".png S4E10 Blaze, AJ and Gabby shout "Power Tires!".png S4E10 Blaze drives across the rest of the rock mountain.png S4E10 Blaze climbing a log ramp.png S4E10 Blaze jumps over fallen columns.png S4E10 Blaze jumps over more fallen columns.png S4E10 Blaze passed all the fallen columns.png S4E10 Blaze reaching a cave.png S4E10 Blaze revs up.png S4E10 Blaze in a dark cave.png S4E10 Blaze gets Light Power.png S4E10 Blaze's slow motion jump.png S4E10 Trucks watching Blaze leave.png S4E10 Blaze makes it out of the tunnel.png S4E10 Blaze reaching another rock hill.png S4E10 Blaze sees the trucks in danger.png S4E10 Blaze gets Cutting Power.png|Cutting Power! S4E10 Blaze cutting another log.png S4E10 Blaze driving up the rock hill.png S4E10 Blaze flipping by the sun.png S4E10 Blaze driving through the jungle.png Snow Day Showdown S4E12 Scent coming from Axle City Garage.png S4E12 Gabby spotted.png S4E12 Monster Machines gather around Gabby.png S4E12 Watts "What'cha makin', Gabby?".png S4E12 Gabby "The perfect treat for a snowy day".png S4E12 Gabby presenting hot chocolate.png S4E12 Zeg "Zeg love hot chocolate!".png S4E12 Gabby has hot chocolate for all.png S4E12 Monster Machines cheer.png S4E12 Gabby offers marshmallows.png S4E12 Starla, Stripes and Zeg want some.png S4E12 Gabby "Everybody line up".png S4E12 Monster Machines lining up.png S4E12 Monster Machines notice the flying hot chocolate.png S4E12 Blaze "Where our hot chocolate landed".png S4E12 Blaze "Not if I get there first!".png S4E12 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png S4E12 Everyone cheers for Blaze.png S4E12 It's our friends.png S4E12 Monster Machines all together.png S4E12 Watts "You might need a hand".png S4E12 Zeg "Or...tire!".png S4E12 Monster Machines laugh at Zeg's joke.png S4E12 Blaze "All we need now is a plan".png S4E12 Watts and Gabby spot a solution.png S4E12 Monster Machines agree with AJ's idea.png S4E12 Blaze "Let's make some snowballs".png S4E12 Watts attacked by the third robot.png S4E12 Monster Machines meet up with Watts.png S4E12 Watts observing the third robot.png S4E12 Watts made three snowballs.png S4E12 Monster Machines taking cover.png S4E12 Blaze "Everyone grab a snowball and follow me".png S4E12 Monster Machines get their snowballs.png S4E12 Zeg throwing his snowball.png S4E12 Watts throwing her snowball.png S4E12 Monster Machines celebrating.png S4E12 Darington "We shut off all the robots!".png S4E12 We need Blazing Speed.png S4E12 Blaze about to send Blazing Speed to the others.png S4E12 Darington and Watts infused with Blazing Speed.png S4E12 Say Let's Blaze.png S4E12 Everyone shouting Let's Blaze.png S4E12 Monster Machines ascend the hill with Blazing Speed.png S4E12 Monster Machines zoom past Crusher.png S4E12 Monster Machines reach the hot chocolate.png S4E12 Stripes "We got the hot chocolate back!".png S4E12 Gabby calls a toast.png S4E12 Blaze "To great friends, and a great snow day!".png S4E12 Monster Machines enjoying their hot chocolate.png The Midnight Mile S4E19 Watts under a spotlight.png S4E19 Blaze jumping into the spotlight.png S4E19 Monster Machines under spotlights.png S4E19 Darington "I wonder what we'll get if we win".png S4E19 Monster Machines hear the race fanfare.png S4E19 Blaze "Let's get racing".png S4E19 Monster Machines follow Blaze to the start.png S4E19 Watts and Stripes lined up.png S4E19 Gabby powering up Watts.png S4E19 Watts surging her electric tires.png S4E19 Bump announcing the race start.png S4E19 Race starts in five seconds.png S4E19 Monster Machines "GO!".png S4E19 Blaze and Watts side by side.png S4E19 Blaze and Watts in front of the moon.png S4E19 Monster Machines finish the jump.png S4E19 Blaze, Watts, Crusher and Zeg pass the meatball restaurant.png S4E19 Fireflies fly over the Monster Machines.png S4E19 Crusher overtaking Blaze and Watts.png S4E19 Blaze, Watts and Zeg watching the fireflies.png Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Gabby "Show them what you can do".png|Season 1 S2E1 Gabby comes down the slide.png|Season 2 S3E2 Gabby prepares to come down.png|Season 3 S4E3 Let's give our robot a body.png|Season 4 To return to the page for Gabby, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries